Triplets!
by insomniareader
Summary: Hermione Granger was taken after graduation. She returned 4 weeks later, rescued by Snape. 2 months later she disappears again, this time of her own doing. What happens when a couple of certain twins run into her in New York? Hermione/Severus !Very Little!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

I have to leave. I can't stay. I'm pregnant, with triplets, and they're Severus' children.

I had never meant for this to happen. I swear, but that doesn't mean I regret it. He saved me.

I was taken right after our graduation from Hogwarts.

_Flashback_

I lay on the floor. My body weak and numb with pain from the last crucio Voldemort preformed. He laughed, an evil maniacal laugh. He then asked a question I was hoping would never come.

"Now, who wants the mudblood? She needs to learn a lesson, or two."

I whimpered at the though of losing my virginity to these savage men.

"Severus, you are the most worthy who has offered. You shall have her. Take her to your rooms and pleasure yourself. I'll check when you return to make sure you don't act noble. Go leave my presence." Voldemort said, obviously dismissing us.

I quickly shielded my mind with the occlumens we were taught. I couldn't have Voldemort find the sliver of hope. I heard the whisper of Snape's cloak as he knelt to kiss his masters robes.

"Thank you My Lord."

I felt weightless when he lifted me with a simple levitation charm. I finally relaxed knowing I was in gentle hands. I allowed myself to feel the pain coursing through me. That was the last I remembered of the transfer from the dungeons to Snape's home, Spinner's End.

When I woke the first thing I noticed was the absence of pain. The second was my clothes. I wasn't in my Hogwarts robes. They had been shredded in the process of torture, I remembered. Instead I was wearing a men's button up shirt and boxers. The door opened, revealing the owner of the clothes, carrying a tray covered with bottles and food.

Snape looked different. His hair was tied in a stubby bunch at the base of his neck. He was wearing slacks and a t-shirt. His facial expression was much different along with his posture. He looked relaxed and safe. When he noticed my observations, he smiled slightly.

"Ah, so you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. How did you manage to change my clothes?"

He then smirked "Does the smartest Gryffindor not know of a simple switching spell? It's not that hard."

I blushed.

"No worries I didn't peek, I wouldn't. Sorry about the clothes. I don't really keep women's clothes on hand, and leaving wouldn't be advised as Voldemort has posted guards." Looking slightly pensive, he spoke. "He may suspect that I might return you ahead of schedule."

"Ahead of Schedule?" I questioned.

"Ah yes," He flushed slightly. "After I've, uh, 'finished' I am supposed to take you back to the Order of the Phoenix. I regret that the circumstances are not very good. I wasn't supposed to heal or help you, only hinder. He thought that the wreaking of your emotional health would send Harry over the edge."

"The wreaking of my emotional health? How did he hope to do that? The torture wasn't all that bad, it was painful but I wasn't broken." I asked confused.

He flushed deeper this time, "Do you remember before you blacked out? What Voldemort said?"

"Yes he said take me to your rooms an…" It was my turn to flush, "Oh, um… Can he really check?" I asked hesitantly.

"You do realize that he is a genius, right? He has created many of spells and charms himself. He developed a couple just for the reason to make sure that his death eaters follow his directions. There are two in particular; one can tell if you are still innocent. The other is to tell if you just had intercourse and who with. The one good thing about that spell is it can't distinguish between rape or consensual." He explained.

"Oh, so have you ever had to do… this kind of thing before?" I awkwardly asked.

He gave a small sad smile, "Yes Hermione, I have. Have I ever raped a female before? Never, I explained to them what would have to happen, to try to hopefully save them and help me. I hate doing that to them. But, gratefully all so far have realize that and are thankful mostly. I try to make it as short and painless as I can for them."

"So I am very lucky to get you as my captor?" I asked jokingly, still shocked.

He smiled catching on, "Yes very, but really I wish I didn't have to do this but you understand why right? My position with the death eaters could be put up to question if anyone ever found out what I do."

Something clicked into place in my head, distracting me. "What about all the marks on my body, the scratches and things like that? You made them all disappear, if there are guards how will you explain to them about the marks vanishing when you weren't supposed to heal me?"

This time a full-blown grin graced his face. "You truly are smart for catching that. I will be placing a glamour on you based on my memory of your past marks. But you really should relax you'll be leaving in a day and a half. So drink all of the potions I have laid out and try to eat. I will brief the Order as soon as possible of your situation."

I sat stunned as he brought over the tray. Was Severus being nice? Wait when did I start to think of him as Severus? I am way to exhausted to think about this. I quickly drank all the potions, barely noticing the tastes. Eating the food, I tried to figure how long I had been gone. I looked for something to gauge my time with but I couldn't find a thing. 'Guess I'll have to ask Severus next time.'

The next time he came it was dark. He was just wearing saggy pants and a snug tank top. His hair was rumpled, and face serene. He grimaced as he looked at me.

"Its time isn't it?" I asked timidly.

"I'm afraid so, I wish there was another way. But the Dark Lord is adamant. I must do this." He said sadly.

"I understand. I'm actually kind of glad that it is you… I mean not that I ever though of you more than a professor… not that I wouldn't… This is just one of those stop while I'm ahead things isn't it?" I asked with a deep blush.

He laughed under his breath, "Actually I think it's a stop while your behind. But in some strange way, I'm flattered. I made Hermione Granger flustered." He laughed a little louder.

I gave a weak smile. Realizing he was still by the door. "You know you don't have to stand so far away. Don't you think it will be a little hard to have, um, intercourse at such a distance?"

"Yes, but I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable," He flushed slightly, "Right well we might as well do it now as to get it over with and get you back to your friends."

He flicked a switch, and the lights dimmed till there was barely any light. I just made him out when he slipped out of his clothes. Sliding under the covers I was buried in, he moved until he was right next to me. I undressed as easily I could. He whispered a spell, then leaned in close.

"Are you sure? I mean I know I have to, but do you really want to? I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"Yes Severus, I'm sure. I trust you." I put all my feeling into that last sentence.

As he climbed on top of me he pressed his lips onto mine. I was so shocked by the movement that I gasped. His lips were so soft. He pulled away and I could see his dark piercing eyes staring into mine. I lifted a hand and griped his neck pulled him back down to my lips. This kiss was hotter and filled with passion and unspoken words.

As we kissed feverishly he lowered himself. Then he stilled.

"Tell me when" He gently said by my ear.

After that moment, all I can remember are fevered touches and soft whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Kana's POV

'I'm plain'

That thought crosses my mind as I sit in front of my mirror of my vanity while I was supposed to be getting ready for bed. My hair is plain black, not at all shiny. It's frizzed; constantly getting in my face, so short it just grazes my chin. Though surprisingly, it isn't like a huge puff-ball around my head, it's just a little bit fluffier then most. My nose is small and slightly curved at the end. My mouth is tiny and not very significant. My eyes… my eyes are the only things remarkable about me. They are this dark green almost black. My mom says that they're like my dad's. "In the sense of they pierce the soul with just one look." Direct quote, I swear.

I don't know who my dad is. I only know his last name; it's the same as my siblings and mine; Snape. My mom says he is British. See we live in America. Salem, Massachusetts to be exact. Kind of ironic isn't it? My whole family is magical. I am the youngest of three. Seraphina or Sera is the oldest by 4 minutes, she is my identical twin. Rickman or Ricky is next; he's older than me by 3 minutes. Then there is me, I'm the youngest of triplets. We're all 15.

My sister and I are a lot alike. We have the same hair, same face, same everything, except the eyes. We look identical in every single way, even in the shape of the eyes but if you look close enough you'll find a difference. Where my eyes are green, Sera's are blue. All my siblings and I have really dark eyes. Ricky's are this weird dark grey. He may be a guy but his face looks just like ours, but you know less feminine. His cheekbones show a bit more, his mouth is a little bit wider, and his nose doesn't curve. His hair is different too; it doesn't curl. We really don't look like our mother at all.

Sighing I get up. Walking across my room I have to dodge the clothes my sister left out when she raided my closet and forgot to put back. I grab my wand from my nightstand and with a flick of my wrist, everything is soaring back to wear it belongs. Yes, I know about the whole 'No Magic until Age 17' but you see my mum is totally against the government ever since the war. She created a spell that blurs out house from detection. Meaning they know that a witch lives there but they can't really tell who does the magic. Finishing, I climb into bed thinking more about my mom.

She creates spells a lot. She's an author too. So she wrote a whole book of them. It's called 'Guide from Ordinary Magic to the Extraordinary' it's all about helping someone go from simple magic to really difficult magic. Don't blame her about the title. The publishers created it. But really the title aside it's really a good help. She also wrote another. It's more of an autobiography. It's about the second war against Voldemort. Though everyone thinks she wrote it from an interview. See my mom is Hermione Granger. Though she doesn't write under that, her name is Mina Quill.

My mom left England right after graduation; and she hasn't been back since. Though we know that she still keeps in contact with a few people, because we've met a few of her friends. Like Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna, along with Uncle Charlie, even though we've only met him once, he still sends us presents. Unfortunately she doesn't really like to talk about her other friends much.

Flipping over I switched on my lamp and snuggled down in my blankets to finish reading my book on dragons Uncle Charlie sent me for my birthday last week, on July 7th. Time seemed to disappear while I was immersed within my book, but the distortion was broken when I heard footsteps heading for my room. The door cracked open. Then there was a loud whisper.

"Are you asleep?" my other half asked.

"No, I just sleep read." I answered in a whisper too.

"Oh okay," and with that my sister gave up the whisper, crossed my room and sat on the bed. "I had to come bug you 'cause Ricky is asleep listening to heavy metal, so nothing short of a freight train will wake him up."

"You're exaggerating," I giggled, "if the house collapsed he would wake."

Sera giggled too. Slowly we fell into a comfortable silence as I opened my book again. I was reading when she spoke, "We got some letters today. Mom took them then went to her office. She hasn't been out since. And that was after dinner! What do you think they were?" She questioned.

"Most likely from the hospital or some thing," I said distracted by a moving depiction of a Blue-Flamed Spike-back. "Don't worry about it."

"It was by owl post though! We only get letters from Uncle Charlie, Neville, or Aunt Luna by owl post. And the owls didn't look like Tooth, Leaf, or Wagglespurt!"

"Well I don't know, mom will tell us if it's something we need to know, and she'll call a meeting if it's really important! Now can you go? I'm trying to read!" I said frustrated. Sera knew these answers; she just refused to acknowledge them, consciously and subconsciously.

"FINE, I'll go take my conspiracy theories somewhere else, where they'll be appreciated!" She huffed and left the room, not forgetting to slam the door.

I stared at the door waiting, a smile creeping on my face. The door opened again. Sera stuck her head in and smiled, "Love you!"

"Love you, too!" I returned to my readings as she laughed and shut the door.

I barely stirred when my mom opened my door and shut of the light. I felt her kiss upon my cheek then lift my book off of my stomach. Her hands smoothed the blanket over my shoulders as she tucked me in.

"I love you, good night." She whispered.

"Love you." I mumbled back sleepily.

I heard her slight breathy chuckle as she shut the door with a slight click.

A.N. Hey sorry the disclaimer, To Whom It May Concern: This is not mine! Well the plot is but some of the characters aren't like all the ones in Harry Potter, and the scene's that are in HP aren't mine also.

Well that's over so, there won't be a lot of X-rated material for at least a awhile there may be some here and there but I will most likely keep it R to PG-13. Sooo… Hope you review and hope you like the story… and yeah I'm out of juice. See ya or type ya, next chapter (which will hopefully be soon)!

A.N. Part 2: So I'm betaing all my chapters again, and with a lot more experience in writing, I am cringing at the errors that I have inflicted on all of the Fanfic community who have read this. For that I deeply apologize. I will continue to reread all the chapters while working on the sequel, and as promised, though amended, I will not post it until I have a few chapters, so as not to leave you hanging. Warning: I am starting college soon so I may be slow.


	3. Chapter 3

Kana's POV

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

I awoke to the incessant noise coming from my alarm clock. I hit the snooze and flipped over with every intention of going back to sleep. I should have never assumed that I would be left alone.

"Kannie?" my sister called, opening my door, "Do you have that blue and black tank top that goes with my new boots?" Without waiting for an answer she started riffling through my closet.

"What shirt? I never borrow your clothes; you always borrow mine! Why can't this wait until a decent hour?" I complained.

"Because… well just because. Now where is it?"

"Did you check your room?" I moaned.

"Yes!"

"Bathroom?" I asked, sighing.

"Yes."

"Dryer?" Annoyance coloring my tone.

"Ye… No, hey thanks!" She said running off.

"Thank god, now to sleep." I murmured, drifting off.

A slight tapping woke me again; "Honey are you awake?" questioned my mom.

"No, go away, I'm dreaming."

"No time to get up, come down to the kitchen, we have to talk." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Dang it why can't I sleep around here?" I asked the empty room. Just as I got up, my alarm went off again. "Urg, I'm already up." I yelled as I slapped the clock off.

I walked into complete silence when I entered the kitchen. As I sat next to Sera, I asked, "Who died?" While glancing at Ricky who looked as clueless as I felt.

"No one that I know of, she just keeps turning as if she's going to say something then she mutters nevermind and turns back to her cooking." She explained.

I was about to reply when mom sat the food down in the middle of the table. "We need to talk."

"I didn't do anything!" We replied unanimously.

"Yes, I know that. But what I mean is… What I'm trying to say is… oh gosh how am I going to say this?" She trailed off.

"Is this about the letters we got yesterday?" Sera bluntly asked.

"What letters?" Ricky asked, confused as he ate.

"How did you know about those? Wait, why do I even ask? You guys know about everything!" she exclaimed.

"Well what were in the letters?" I prompted.

"Um… you know what, this isn't the place. How would you like to go to Water Drops? You know that little café we used to always go to when you guys where little?"

"But what about school?" Ricky asked.

"Lets just say you all came down with the flu suddenly, okay?"

"But I feel fine!" said Ricky.

"Jeeze Ric, take a hint, we're skipping with our moms permission, just go with the flow!" Sera said after smacking Ricky in the head.

"Oh, okay."

"I swear, Ricky, you may have an I.Q. of 126, but you sure are oblivious!" I said

"Okay, lets get dressed and ready; we'll leave in how about, half an hour?" She asked ignoring our sibling argument.

We were ready in 45 minutes. "Okay, you all remember how to get to Magus Refer, right?" We nodded. "Okay we'll floo in birth order, so Kannie you're first."

"Of course, I'm always first." I muttered as I stepped into the enlarged fireplace, a handful of floo powder in my hand. Throwing it to the ground I yelled, "Magus Refer!"

The fireplaces blurred as I tucked my elbows in tight.

With an abrupt halt I was thrown out of the fireplace and into a solid wall. Wait, walls don't have arms. I looked up and the first thing I saw was bright red-orange hair. As I stepped back I started to mumble an apology, but it was cut off by my brother who flew out of the fireplace slamming me back into the red haired fellow. This time I didn't apologize but started to turn to yell at Ricky when he slammed into me because of Sera, forcing my shoulder into his stomach.

It didn't seem to cause him pause because by this point the red head was laughing. He looked down smiling after he had controlled himself, and asked. "Are you okay?"

I didn't acknowledge him; I just turned and glared at my siblings. "Do you guys not know anything? You're supposed to step out of the fireplace, not fly! It you wanted to be a freaking bird why didn't you just jump off the roof. But no, you had to try and grow wings by using me as a freaking landing mat, you just land and say oops, oh no worry's, Kannie's fine, no need to ask if she's all right, nope no need." I didn't stop to think about how my rant wasn't making any sense. I was about to start again when I heard a laugh. Spinning around I was faced with my wall; times two.

"See George, not all tempers come from red heads." One side said, then turned to look at the other, "Why do all the girls fall at your feet?"

"I don't know, ask them." The other replied, apparently George, and then turned to me again. "I've realized that all tempers are not red heads Fred, she reminds me of 'Mione, right spit-fire, put Ginny in her place a time or two and that was damn near impossible." They both laughed at that.

A tap on my shoulder made me turn, "Who are they?" Sera whispered, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

When Sera asked that, both Fred and George stopped talking and stared at us. "Hey, look at that Fred, she's got another head, identical too. Isn't that weird?" They laughed again.

Sera looked at them confused, "What don't you own a mirror? 'Cause if you do then you can't say you haven't seen twins?" She answered hotly. "Or actually triplets to be exact." She trailed off.

"Triplets?" They asked in unison, looking at each other.

"Yep," I said, "I'm Kana, this is Seraphina, and that bonehead is Rickman."

"Sera, not Seraphina." She said her hands out, crisscrossed. They both shook their respective hand, not missing a beat.

"Ricky, _never_ Rickman." He said with a wave, enunciating never.

"And I'm Kannie, thanks George, by the by, for catching me."

"Wait how do you know who I am?" He asked suspiciously.

"When you were talking with… Fred? Well, you referred to each other and it's not hard to tell you two apart." I answered.

"Well would you like to tell our mum? 'Cause she still gets us messed up even after 34 years." Fred joked.

This time it was Sera who talked, "You know Kannie it's true, it is easy. See you there, George right? You lean more to the left," As she said that George stood up straight, "And you, Fred, you have a scar on your eyebrow. Plus you guys have opposite parts in your hair."

"Okay, now this is kind of scary." George said.

"No this isn't scary in the least, you haven't seen scary until you take away their chocolate, or you spill soda on moms manuscript for her book." Said Ricky laughing.

"By the way where's mom?" I asked realizing she wasn't here.

"Oh yeah, we ran out of floo powder, so she had to apparate. And you know how far the apparition zone is from here." Sera supplied. "So she should be here in T-minus 5-4-3-2- Now."

A moment later, "Hey, there you are!" Said Mom, rushing up and hugging us three. Somehow managing to squish me between Sera and her chest awkwardly and uncomfortably. "Sorry I was so long I had to apparate."

"It's okay mom. We were just talking to these guys," She spun around slowly. "Mom Say hi to,"

"Fred and George Weasley, wow you two haven't changed a bit."

A.N. I don't own Harry Potter. So, going to up-date A.S.A.P. or as soon as possible to all those acronym illiterate people out there. So, see ya wouldn't want to be ya.

A.N. 2. Wow, again, uber sorry on the grammar. This is pushing me to revise super quick.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione! Bloody hell, Fred, look!"

"I know George, I know! What are you doing here 'Mione?" Asked Fred.

"Fred, George, don't you know how much I hate being called that atrocious name!" Hermione said hotly.

"It really is her!" They yelled and picked her up in a huge hug.

"Okay, can't breathe!" She gasped.

When she was set down she turned to us. We of course had our mouths open in shock. She let out a nervous laugh after seeing our faces. Turning back to the twins she asked, "So how did you meet my kids?"

"Oh, they literally bumped into us. Wait, rewind, um how are they your kids? How old where you when you had them? You must have had them shortly after you… oh 'Mione, you left for that?" George questioned.

For the first time in my life I saw mom ashamed.

"Yeah, this is why I left." She said sweeping her hand in a gesture that displayed us. "My triplets, my life."

"So who's the dad?" Fred asked bluntly.

"Fred!" George smacked him in the head, "You did not just ask that did you?" He asked disbelievingly. Turning to Hermione, "Hey, by the way, who is their dad?"

She quietly mumbled something that only I could hear; "I can't take this on top of everything else."

"What was that 'Mione?" Fred asked.

"Okay you know what?" She burst out frustrated, "This really isn't the time so, I'm going to have to cut this short but here is our address," She handed Fred a piece of paper she had just scribbled on pushing it into his hand, he along with his twin was kind of frozen having been startled by her outburst, "and come to it later we really have to leave now! Great to see you, visit soon." Mom bustled us out quickly while feeling flustered, us being shocked we went along with it.

I was the first to come out of our shock-imposed stupor shortly after we had entered the Cafe. "How the heck do you know them?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Oh from school and the war, I basically grew up with them. They're the younger brothers of Uncle Charlie." She answered distracted. As we sat, she briskly ordered our regular, three ice cream sundaes with caramel, strawberry and chocolate fudge and ice tea, for us, a triple shot espresso for her.

"And why have we just found out about them now?" Sera asked coming out of her shock shortly after me.

"Because it's kind of complicated. You see… What I mean is, um, okay. You know how the war was won by Harry Potter and everyone at the Battle of Hogwarts right?" We nodded; this was basic knowledge for everyone. "You also know that I was best friends with Harry and Ronald Weasley, right," We again nodded.

"Well, the Weasley family and I where closer than just acquaintances like I made it seem in my book, they were more like family and they became even more after I moved in during my 6th year after my parents died in a random muggle attack." As she explained her British accent thickened ten-fold, as she was lost in her memories.

"Right after graduation I was kidnapped by a few Death Eaters, I was brought before Lord Voldemort and he personally tortured me for days on end." Tears where running down her face by this point, it took me a moment but I then realized that they were running down my face as well.

"But there was an undercover agent of the order, he watched my torture, sympathetic, but unable to do anything, initially. He was my savior. He… is your father. But he doesn't know." She spoke swiftly now, cutting us off before we could even manage a word. "I had to leave, he could never know." At this point she was more talking to herself than anyone else. I thanked the waitress who brought our order, I thanked her again louder so she would get the hint and leave after she just stood and stared at my mother.

"I left the Weasley's without a word and only left a letter, that told them that everything was all right and to thank them. That was two months after the Battle. I came here, after selling all my parents assets. See no one knew, but my parents were really prominent oral surgeons so the total sum came to about 8 million American dollars." We, as triplets, had just taken a drink of iced tea, then, as triplets, again did a spit take.

"WHAT!?" we yell at the same time.

My mother muffled her laughter, "You should have seen your faces!"

"Wait so we're rich? Like super rich?" Asked Ricky, the first to actually contribute to the conversation.

"In a way, yes." She answered.

"What do you mean in a way?" I asked suspicious.

"Well, I put all but 1 million in a trust for you when you turn seventeen. But that's beside the point. I told you this because I wanted you to know the back-story so when I told you what was in the mail, you won't go in blind."

"Go where, and why would we be blind?" Asked Sera.

"You idiot, it's a phrase!" Whispered Ricky, before I could.

"Hey refrain from the name calling please. Now do you want to hear what the letters said?" Mom asked frustrated.

"Yes." I said, stopping the argument before it had even started.

"Well you know that I went to Hogwarts right? I had waited for you to get your Hogwarts letter before I enrolled you in Salem High. I waited until September 1st then enrolled you. I never expected any letter to come. That's why it was such a shock to get those letters in the mail last night. It was weird. Then bumping into Fred and George… what a really big coincidence." She started to mumble to herself again.

"Mom, can we get back to who sent those letters and what they are about? I mean we can't stay here all day, now can we?" I asked, anxious about her answer.

"Well you know you never got you Hogwarts letters, right? Well, they came and I've decided to… move back to England. You're going to Hogwarts for your 5th year!" She said happily.

It felt like Déjà vu from a moment ago, "WHAT?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kana POV

"Why are we moving? We like it here! Very much so!" said Sera.

"Well, I haven't seen everyone in a while, and it would be good for you. You know, getting a whole new culture to look at and a different perspective on how you learn magic, you may even learn something new. If that is even possible!" She mumbled the last bit, trying to not let us hear.

See I may have left out a couple key parts about us. We are very advanced as a group. Sera is a genius in Charms and Arithmancy. Ricky is way head in DADA and Transfiguration. And I have past many expectations in Potions and Herbology. We each have our strengths and weaknesses. But together we excel in all aspects. We have a talent. Whenever we read something it stays in our mind permanently. Muggles sometimes call this photographic memory.

We also tend to read our texts before school so we already know all of what we are to learn, it drives the teachers nuts!

"So! We have already trained our teachers here! We really don't want to have to break in a whole new school full of them!" Whined Ricky. Sera and I snorted with laughter. That may have sounded sort of bad to most people but for us it was the truth. Our teachers had always wanted us to interact with the class at first. After a while of us answering every question and correcting them at every turn, they gave up and allowed us to read. We did all the assignments of course, but we could never really learn anything there. We only attended so we could graduate, and it was against the law not to attend school. We really could take our final exams now, but where would the fun be then, plus there was an age restriction on when you could take your exam, and it happens to be 17. Which really ticks off the teachers, but they have learned.

"Yes, well that didn't sound pompous at all." Commented Sera.

"It's the truth! Besides, where will we live? Do you have a house set up or is this a spur of the moment thing, and we'll have to live in a box?" Ricky asked, look for any reason to stay.

"There is a flat up for rent in London that should fit us all. We will live there. It's right by Diagon Alley, so you can hang out there when I'm writing or whenever." She sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but when the letters came I realized how much I miss everyone. It's been over 15 years! I miss my friends; I want to see how much everyone changed." She looked as much as a child as we are.

We looked at each other, silently speaking with our eyes, something we got very good at. We agreed to go, but we weren't just going to give up. Ricky and Sera nodded to me. I was the most persuasive of all of us so I was chosen to negotiate.

"We want to make it clear that this is a huge sacrifice for us. We are only doing this for your mental stability." I smirked. "We want to make it even clearer that you will have to bribe us, but for now we shall go." My mother looked up shining eyes.

"Thank you." Most would be wondering why the kids get to choose if we move, but our mother never believed in the whole do as I say, not as I do speil. So we were raised with the ideal that every decision that effected the whole family was to be discussed. When mom wanted to publish her biography? Family meeting. Before we moved to a bigger house? Family meeting. When Sera wanted to run off to New York to become a ballerina? Family meeting. See the pattern here?

"Okay, well we all know how much we love all this lovey dovey stuff but can we go home now? If we're moving I really need to pack. Since the train leaves on September 1st, we have only 18 days to find a house, move, buy supplies, decorate, and like get a whole new wardrobe!" Said Sera, the last in a valley girl accent.

We all started laughing. I abruptly stopped laughing as a thought crossed my mind. "Oh gosh, Sera's right for once."

"What you need a whole new wardrobe?" Asked Ricky, mockingly.

"No you nimrod, about only 18 days!" Mom looked pensive for a moment.

"Okay we will go home now and take a couple days to pack and say goodbye and I will arrange our flat. Of course it won't take that long to pack but we must keep up appearances. I will create a portkey then we will leave. Get it? Got it? Good." She nodded.

We had been waiting for two days to leave, when I heard the floo act up. I walked into the living room only to see to tangled bodies on the floor, with vibrant red hair, and identical faces.

"Fred! You couldn't have waited a minute after I floo to floo yourself, now could you! I mean now look at the mess you made!" George it seemed lifted himself off the floor and turned. He jumped back at the sight of me. "Bloody hell girl, don't you know to make your presence known when you walk into a room?"

"Yeah, I think I vaguely recall something of the sort being said to me during manner lessons. But you know scaring people is just too much fun!" I said smiling.

"Hey, George are you sure she's Mya's kid? She is way too mischievous!" Whispered Fred, dusting off the soot left by the fireplace.

I smirked again, hearing his comment. "Well, I just love these chats so much, but I really must be going. Have to pack and all. Bye! MOM! Visitors!" I screamed.

"Do you really feel the need to yell inside the house? I mean really!" She walked into the living room and stopped. "Oh hi Fred, George." She said, nodding to each respectively.

"What the heck? How can you tell us apart as well? Are we ever going to get back our animosity?" Whined Fred.

"When you've lived with twins for your whole life, you get used to the switching and find little tells." She saw their confused expressions. "My cousins were identical too. Then I had those three… "Her voice trailed off as I left the room.

I walked up the stairs, fiddling with my wand. It had never felt right. I wonder if mom would get us new ones. She had to know we would insist. The wand maker in Magus Refer had recommended it. Mr. Montgomery was so fuddled when we came in he thought he might quit. He sold us the strongest wands he had and they still didn't work very well. We connected with them, yes, but on such a menial level. I mean, we had the bond of a fond 3rd cousin, while most wands bonded like Mother to child; the strongest of all bonds.

I knocked on Ricky's door. It was open so I walked in. He had his headphones on while he lay on his bed, and I could hear the Heavy Metal pounding from across the room. I recognized the band quickly, it was Dream Theater. I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the song to be over. When it was I tapped him on the leg to get his attention. He pulled off his headphones just as Vivaldi came on. I giggled. He glared at me and switched off his MP3.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave my stuff alone? Or at least, lay off the classical?" He asked frustrated.

"But it's so much fun!"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know what time it was and if you knew how long we had until we leave… And when you are going to pack?" I asked gesturing to his messy room.

"Oh give up on it, you haven't packed yet either. And I really don't know when we leave, but since mom has all ready created the illusion of movers," he said pointing to the window where men in blue jumpsuits where moving fake furniture. "I'd say that it would be soon. So go! I have to pack!" He said again pointing, this time to the door.

"Meany." I said pouting, but I still got up and left, walking to my room to pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Kana POV

I was packed within 30 minutes, and by the time I had finished, I had made Fred and George laugh 7 times, had yell at Sera 5 times, and kicked Ricky twice. The first time was an accident, second, not so much. You never realize how much your stuff gets spread out your whole life… Until you have to pack. Then you're up chocolate creek with a severe milk allergy.

George and Fred offered to help with the apparition, because legally we, except mum, were not old enough to do it on our own. So I grabbed a hold of George's arm, while Sera took Fred's and Ricky took Mum's. Within seconds I was being squeezed through a little whole. Then the feeling went away and we where in our new flat.

It took one look between us triplets and we were tearing through the flat trying to find the bedrooms to claim the best ones, and surprisingly enough, there were no arguments. Our rooms had already been decorated to each person's liking. Mum's work of course; she could decorate a room with her wand in 15 minutes without the job being sloppy.

Mine had been decorated in a dark blue and forest green scheme, with old timey furniture. Ricky's was Dark grey and black with a chrome covered bedroom set. Sera's was hard to explain… it looked like a rainbow had puked inside of it. And of course she fell instantly in love with it.

Fred and George had left immediately, after confirming with mom about coming to Sunday dinner at the Burrow.

Though I was able to wave by to them, I was a bit too distracted to give them a proper good bye. I was distracted by my brother crawling about the floor, looking under the couch and the chairs surrounding the entertainment center. He'd been down on the ground since I left my room. That was half an hour ago. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ricky! What the heck are you doing?" I asked, than smirked, "Looking for your brain? Because it is too late bud, I think it is gone for good." I giggled at my own joke.

He rolled his eyes, but still looked under the furniture. "No, my oh so smart- alec like sister. I'm looking for my little orange." He held up two little fruit, "it looks like these but you know, not these. Can you help?"

Stifling my snort, I replied. "First, what are you doing with those? Second, those are Clementine's not little oranges. Third, why don't you try looking beside the bookshelf, right by the TV?"

"First, I was trying to juggle." He said in mocking tone, "Second, they can be little oranges if I want them to be. And Ah-Ha I found it!" He yelled holding it aloft.

"What can be little oranges if you want them to?" Questioned Sera, who walked out of her room to join in with the fun.

"These."

"Oh those are Tangerines," said Sera.

"No those are Clementine's," I insisted.

"Kannie I think I know little oranges when I see them."

"They're Clementine's not little oranges."

"I say Tangerines" Sera said her hand up.

"BUTT OUT!" Ricky and I said in unison.

"Ok, not very nice." Sera mumbled lowering her hand slowly.

"Little oranges!"

"Clementine's!"

"LITTLE ORANGES!"

"CLEMENT-"

"STOP ARGUEING; let's just say that they're fruit? Okay?" interrupted Sera.

"Fine, but," started Ricky as he stood, "can you juggle them?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No, but I can make them vanish!" Whispered Sera in a spooky voice.

"Really?" Ricky looked so excited I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are a wizard and you are excited when someone can make something vanish? Wow, mom really must have dropped you hard on your head when you where a baby!" I laughed again as I walked away.

Random POV

"Ready?" When he nodded Sera held the fruit aloft. "And voila!" She threw it behind Ricky. "It's gone, just like magic!" She ran quickly down the hall knowing he would pursue.

"Ah come on Sera that so wasn't magic. Show me a real trick!" Ricky whined as he pounded on her bedroom door. "SERA!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kana POV

Tonight I meet my mother's closest friends. Tonight my mother will see the family she left 15 years ago. And tonight I murder my sister.

"SERAPHINA! STAY OUT OF MY CLOSET! You have clothes of your own!" I was standing behind my sister as she tore through my closet, clothes flying every which way.

"But Kannie, you have this wicked cute blouse that you never wear and I want to make a good impression, ya know?" Her voice was skewed by the huge wad of gum in her mouth.

"Yes but, the whole point is that this is MY room." I was getting more and more irritated.

"Fine I'm leaving!" Which meant that she had found the blouse, as that was the only reason she had conceded.

"FREEZE! I want to borrow your black knee high boots! You're taking my blouse so I get your boots!" I had just had an incredible thought. I'll make a horrible visual impression, just for fun!

"Um... okay." She left without another word.

I didn't notice as I was too busy looking for my Goth outfit, I had been a part of a group Halloween trick in my school. We all dressed and acted as clichés. I was the Goth "Ah Ha! Victory! Oww!" Sera had gotten her revenge in the form of black pleather missiles.

It took us girls an hour to get ready, by then we were 15 minutes late. Sera was still putting the finishing touches on her make up when I walked into the living room where Mom and Ricky were waiting. When mom caught sight of my outfit she just groaned.

My hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun with long red streaks. I was wearing a red plaid school girl skirt with two crisscrossing studded belts and fishnet tights. My top was a nylon type top over a skull covered tank top. To top off the effect I had a spike collar, matching bracelets, and a lot of eyeliner. Ricky on the other hand was in a typical Ricky outfit. He had on baggy jeans and a Hollywood Undead tee. For once he put on a belt though, most likely at Mom's insistence.

Sera finally decided to grace us with her presence after five more minutes had passed. She had decided to do the preppy look and would have fit into any of America's private schools. She took one look at me and just snorted.

"Okay, we all ready? Good, um I'll go first you follow in a few minutes as to not scare them 'k?" Mom was looking über nervous so all we did was nod. "Though with your outfit Kana, scaring them is most likely going to happen anyway." I just beamed at her as she grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled "The Burrow!"

"So…? We gonna wait?" I asked as I rocked from toe to heel.

Sera laughed and responded, while Ricky just smiled. "You kidding? Never."

Hermione POV

The swirling of fireplaces upset my nervous stomach even more. The fireplaces stopped and I stepped into the living room, it seemed from the sound of voices that everyone was in the dining room. I could hear Molly's voice the clearest.

"Where are these guests of yours? Don't they think being prompt is important?" She sounded a little annoyed. It was expected.

"We'll they must be running late!" That was one of the twins.

"Yeah, traffic in the floo's has been horrible." Even from a different room amusement was evident in his voice.

"Well nice to know I'm missed! 'Ello Fred, George, Thanks for waiting." Hermione knew that a sudden arrival was best.

The quiet was a little unsettling; they were all staring at her in confusion, until Harry got up from his spot between Luna and Ginny. He walked forward slowly as if he didn't believe she was there. When he was about a foot away he stopped. His hand was out stretched so she reached forward and held it. "H-Hermione?" His voice stuttered as if he couldn't believe it.

When she nodded her yanked her to him and held her in a fierce hug. Everyone started talking then and Ron came forward to hug her also. This would have been a very special moment if it wasn't for the loud crashing noise that came from the living room, by the floo to be exact.

Ricky POV

"Ahh, Sugar Honey Iced Tea! Ricky you were supposed to wait. Oww, SERA!" Kana's voice echoed around the house, causing every person in the dining room to run to the doorway and see three teens in a heap with a girl on bottom yelling.

"Hey Forge, You getting Déjà vu?" Said a laughing George.

"Yes, oh so much my dear brother Gred!" Fred replied.

"Hey look it the mirror-less twins, can you give me a hand?" Kana was quite upset by now and was resorting to supreme sarcasm.

Ricky was up by now and surveying everyone. He recognized Uncle Neville and his wife, Aunt Luna. He saw Uncle Charlie, who gave him a wink as they made eye contact. He felt his mouth curve into a smirk. Unknowingly, looking a lot like a certain famous potions master. He saw his mother's extreme flush, while she was held between two males who had inadvertently put his Mom slightly behind them so they could protect her.

One had red hair and a ruddy complexion. He was wearing a jersey that advertised a Quidditch team that had horrible taste in a color scheme. He was a tall but built man; his arms were thick and muscled.

The other was dark haired and had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was slightly smaller than the other man but still towered over Mom. He was skinny but seemed whipcord strong.

As he surveyed everyone he understood their looks of suspicion. Three strangers had just tumbled out of the floo. They seemed to know Fred and George, but everyone else was still oblivious.

Random POV

Kana and Sera were still talking with the twins when Molly finally cracked. "WHO ARE THESE CHILDREN? How do you know them?" She had planted herself right in front of the twins, both sets.

"Well, um..." Started Fred.

"Their, ah..." continued George.

"Hermione?" They asked together.

She stepped forward and turned facing the mass. She took a deep breath and said. "These children are my... triplets."

A gasp went through all but 8 people. That considering there was still a lot of shocked people for such a small house.


	8. Chapter 8

Kana POV

I couldn't help it. I giggled, and then my giggling turned into a full blown laughing fit. And once again I found myself standing in front of a floo, with people staring at me. At least this time it wasn't because I was yelling... the down side, these people most likely thought I was nuts. But alas, I was not alone. Sera finally realized the hilarity of the situation and started laughing, which was when Fred and George joined in. By now I had the attention of everyone in the room. My laughs petered off and except for the occasional snort, I had fallen silent. A large red headed woman was glaring at me, as if to accuse me of having the audacity to laugh in front of her. I had to bite my lip to stop the giggles from making a comeback.

All this time my mother had been developing a serious blush. Its crimson color staining her cheeks, her face stern, as she pinned me with the horrible 'mom stare', you which look I am talking about. I stood, having fallen to my knees, and held my hands behind my back assuming the innocent stance. Beside me, both my siblings assumed the required stance as well.

Her voice was stone solid when she spoke, giving us fair warning that she was totally pissed. "I had thought I told you to WAIT!" She also expressed her strong opinion on the word wait.

Taking the lead as negotiator, I took a step forward. "Well dearest mother who loves us," half the room snorted at this, the other half was still in serious shock, "You said to wait a few minutes and that is a very imprecise amount. I mean a few can mean two or it could mean 50. We weren't very sure. So we came to ask you, our very merciful and benevolent mother, what you would specify as the proper amount of time needed to wait. So really this was all just a schedule and miscommunication issue." By now almost everyone, except the large red-headed woman in an apron, had a small smile on their face.

Even mom.

With mirth in her eyes she smiled. "Laying it on a bit thick aren't you?" She sighed, but not in a bad way, we could tell, and quickly rubbed her hands over her face. "Okay, you know the drill." As she said this she crossed her arms and looked at us expectantly.

Glancing at my brother and sister, we simultaneously adopted fake blinding smiles. With one step they were level with me. "We are very sorry mother dearest. We absolutely know that what we did was wrong and solemnly swear never to do it again." The way we said it in unison betrayed to the entire household that this was definitely not a first.

Ricky than got on one knee and bowed his head. "My most awe-inspiring mother, I beg of thee to accept the ownership of my iPod for one week so that I may repent my sins in silence." With a nod from my mother, he stood and stepped back.

Seraphina then knelt. "My one and only mother whom I hold dear, I beg of thee to accept the ownership of my most beloved Gucci boots so that I may repent my sins in disfashionable...ness." With an amused nod from mom, Sera stood.

It was my turn. With a glance at our audience, I smirked. Throwing myself at my mother's feet. Sobbing, I spoke, "The most adoring, opulent and omniscient source of my livelihood. I beg your forgiveness. I offer up my... my... book of trademark tricks to you for one week so that I may repent my sins in solitude without the distractions of tomfoolery to befuddle my soul cleansing abilities! If you refuse I must turn to a life of nunnery, for my life as it is shall have no meaning. Without your agreement to my sin repenting. I will most defiantly wither and ... Die!" With that I fell back in a dramatic pose with my eyes shut, as if I had died. I stayed that way for a moment until I realized nothing had happened. Cracking open an eye I was greeted with the sight of every single person in the room broadly smiling and trying not to laugh. My mother was almost in stitches. "So did it work?" My nervous tone set it off. The room erupted in laughs and giggle and every type of cheerful sound ever heard.


	9. Chapter 9

Kana POV

I know the world will end. But I'm still content with the simple things; like an evening with new amigos. The world will perish but I'll live and die long before that happens. So for now, I will laugh, I will cry, and I will forever be in awkward silence. If the past 5 minutes is anything to prove.

We had had our dinner at the Weasley's with all of mom's old friends. Mrs. Weasley was a little iffy about us at first but by the time we left she was shoving leftovers down all three of our throats. My mother says that that was a good thing, but I still insist she has some evil Hansel and Gretel mentality. Seraphina just thinks that she was trying to kill us with gluttony. Off track… So we only had a few days before Hogwarts. These days were mostly spent buying out Flourish and Blotts. Our favorite twins were piling us with free samples, 'For free publicity they said' yeah, and the pope loves to wear black.

The day before we left was when the twins caused us to be in a strange situation. They were joking, doing their twin thing when all of a sudden, they became quite and whispery. Fred grabbed Sera, and George grabbed Rick and Mom. Placing their hands on me they handed me a rock. Then the hook came. No, not a real hook, like a meat hook or the long wooden one on cartoons, but the invisible one you feel when you portkey.

Before we knew it everything was spinning and blurring. And then it stopped and we were all on the floor, a very hard and stone floor.

"When I get my hands on those nincompoops!" I threw the rock at the wall. We were in a room. With desks. It was past weird.

Mom suddenly went white. I'm guessing that that was when she realized where we were. She didn't tell us. But she seemed to get whiter when Ricky and Sera were pounding on the doors.

"No, don't." She tried to tell them.

Too Late.

The door at the other end of the room opened and a man stepped out. He was pale, not scared pale, but just 'I'm a social vampire' pale. His hair was long, to his shoulders, and black.

When mom saw him she only said two words. "Oh Shit."

Putting the pieces together, we all come to the same conclusion, while mom, smarter than we were, quickly ran and grabbed his hand, dragging him back through the door he had come from. Apparently we just met Severus Snape. Our father and ex-spy for the Order.

Fan-Fricken-Tastic.


	10. Chapter 10

Kana POV

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves..."

"This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on..."

"Great green globs of greasy grimy gopher guts..."

"Hush little bab-" CRASH!

"I know your bored Kana, but dancing around the potions lab and knocking into things will not be really appealing to our father; especially if you break something." Ricky was acting like the party pooper he was.

"I'm not going to break anything. At least nothing important, and anyways, they've been in his office for about 30 minutes. I'm bored, and I'm hungry, the stupid twins made us leave right before lunch." Of course Kana was pouting. He was her older brother. All older brothers are susceptible to the pouting of little sisters. It's in the Handbook. "Can we try to find the kitchens? Or the Great Hall? Maybe a snack cupboard? Sera? Are you awake?"

Sera, sitting up from her place on the floor, answered. "Yeah, and I absolutely agree with Kana, I'm hungry as well and you know a hungry set of twins is a very bad idea. We get vindictive. And you can't let us go on our own... who would protect us except for our big strong older, and much smarter, brother!" Ricky was predictably rolling his eyes. Kana did have to agree with him, Sera was laying it on a bit thick.

"Okay, but we're going to leave a note. We don't want to freak Mom out even more than she already is." This statement was met by two loud squeals and pouncing hugs. "Do either of you have any paper?"

Kana gave him an exasperated look. "Dude... we are in a class room." He just looked at her weirdly. "With huge freaking chalkboards. Do you really think we need paper? We'll just move a chalkboard near the door so that they can see it if they ever come out..." She smiled, happy to have made it seem she was smarter than Ricky.

_Hey Mom, and Possibly Dad;_

_ We went to get food, since the weirdo twins made us leave with no lunch. Hope you had a good time yelling at each other. Remember, Murder is WRONG!_

_ -Love, Kannie, Sera, and Ricky_

"So... Are you going to admit it yet?" Kana asked.

"Admit what?"

"That we are LOST!" She turned and punched Ricky on the shoulder. "It's your fault and you can't even own up to it!"

"We are not lost. I know exactly where we are." And with that Ricky walked forward and took a left turn, but before Sera and Kana could follow him around the corner, he had doubled back and took the right turn instead.

Sera laughed, "Oh really? So where are we?"

His reply came from a bit further down the hall, echoing against the stone. "Hogwarts."

Boredom was seeping into her skull. Ricky and Sera were arguing about whose music was better Three Days Grace or Vanessa-Mae. Personally Kana liked both equally, but that's just little old Kana. She closed her eyes and tried to follow their voices... but Murphy stepped in and she walked in to a slimy wall and fell onto her butt. The thump and ouff distracted her siblings from their discussion so that they could laugh at her predicament.

"It's not funny!" She yelled at their backs as they kept walking. "You try crashing into a wall… Hey wait up!" Her voice trailed off as she jogged to catch up, slipping every now and then on the mildew that grew patch worked, on the stone floor.

The door to Severus' office slammed open as the man himself stormed out. "You should have told me!" Spinning, he took in the entire room, then snarled at the woman who followed, abet at a slower pace. "Where are my _children_, Granger?!"

Sighing, Hermione lowered the hand she had been pressing against her temple, and glanced around the classroom, as she sighed again, her gazed fell upon the blackboard that was placed near the door to the corridor. "Seems that they became hungry and went to find the kitchens." She said as she pointed to the hastily written note. "Now, will you calm down? I made a decision when I was eighteen, which was 15 years ago. While, in hindsight, it may not have been the best, I was 18! You were in Saint Mungo's in a COMA, something that could have lasted forever for all I knew. I was pregnant and the only family I had, had just been killed! I wasn't thinking rationally. There were still rouge death eaters and, for the safety of my children, I fled Britain.

Dragging her hands over her face, she slouched against a wall and lowered herself to the floor. Seeing that Severus was just staring at her blankly she continued. "I know that it wasn't best, and yes I know it was fifteen years and that there was a good amount of time to tell you, but when I found out that you survived Nagini's venom, the triplets were 3 and were suffering from an extended case of the terrible two's. I was frazzled and decided it could wait. That's how it went; things just kept blockading my telling you. Rickman would get the flu, Kannie would have a broken arm, or Sera was deciding to runaway…

"But when they were about 10 I decided to tell you. I was terrified that you would reject them or, or even demand to have them, calling me an unfit mother. But I soldiered on; I even wrote you a letter. Then I saw the article. You had created a more efficient Wolfsbane and you were coming close to having a breakthrough in treating the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"I realized that children were the furthest thing from your mind, and there was a chance, if I told you, you'd think I was a gold-digger. So the letter was filed away for when they got their letters to Hogwarts. But they never came, until now… And here we are." Pushing herself off the floor, she stood and waited for Snape to speak.

Though his façade was blank, inside his mind was racing, flying through various thoughts and memories. Everything was revolving around one phrase. 'She had no right.' "You had no right." Abruptly he pivoted, and began pacing. Than a niggling reminder pushed its way to the front of his raging consciousness. "How do they know where the kitchen is?" He asked, whipping his head to face Hermione.

She crinkled her eyebrows in thought for a moment then grinned. "They don't. Ha! That'll teach them to wander off."

Severus glared at her. "My children are wandering around unaccompanied, most likely lost, and you are laughing?"

"Our," she corrected, "and they're fine." She paused. "Maybe." Then laughed at his stricken expression. "I'm kidding!" But it was too late.

Snape had already thought of dozens of scenarios where they were in mortal danger; seven of which unrealistically included a dragon. With those ideas plaguing his mind he barked out, "Fitz!" and at that a wizen old house elf appeared. "There are three children lost in the dungeon. Please find them and bring them here."

When Fitz left with a nod; Snape finally took a sigh of relief, while Hermione internally cursed. "You're going to regret that."

He glanced at her and drawled "Why?" but he was answered visually, before she could even open her mouth.

The three teens and Fitz appeared before him, Fitz scared and one of his daughters on her knees squeezing the life out of the poor creature, while sobbing.

"You little darling; this is horrible! I don't know who would do this, but take my coat, you are free little elf! Free to do what elves do! Make cookies! Or cobble shoes! Even visit your cousins to the north! BE FREE AND FROLIC!" Even as her siblings tried to pry him free of her grasp, she continued to babble. When the elf looked beseechingly towards Snape, he nodded, letting the elf leave, while Severus was just in sheer shock. Never had he seen anyone behave that way when confronted with a house elf.

As the elf popped away spontaneously, the triplets all fell. While the two who had been trying to release the elf, comforted the third, Hermione walked up behind him.

"I tried to warn you. That's Kana, she picked up my torch I had dropped and expanded on it. She believes that no creature should be held. Even had her own organization at age 7. F.A.T. Free All the Thestrals. You most likely got a letter or two from her, here at Hogwarts. Your son's name is Rickman, he is the oldest and lives up to it, always protecting his sisters, though he'd never let them know it. The last is Seraphina, she is the middle child and is as feisty as they come. She also has a bigger wardrobe than the rest of the family combined, and is worse than Neville in losing things. She is still convinced that her pet rock ran away." Patting his shoulder, she leaned up until she was level with his ear and whispered, "Congratulations, it's triplets," then moved forward to console her still crying daughter.

"Mom, Mom! He left, and he is still enslaved, 'cause he left my jacket behind. Why didn't he take it?!"

Looking up, he realized that Rickman and Seraphina were looking at him. Well less looking and more analyzing. Finally, Rickman nodded and, stepping over Kana's sprawling limbs as she lay with her head in Hermione's lap, walked until he was face to face with Snape.

Rickman held out his hand, slightly startled, Snape did the same and they shook. "I'm Rick."

"Severus… Snape, or uh…" He stumbled, at a loss for words.

"Chill Dad, It's not that hard. We're pretty easy, just ignore Kannie's outbursts and all is good." As Rick stepped to the side, Severus barely had time to realize Seraphina was behind his son before he had an armful of girl.

She breathed in deeply and smiled content when his arms hesitantly embraced her back. "It's Sera, Dad, nice to finally meet you."

His eyes were closed when she pulled away, and he kept them closed as he thought of how his life would now change. Though when he felt a sharp pain in his shin, they snapped open and he was faced with the furious eyes of his other daughter, Kana. "You kicked me?!" He shouted in shock.

She nodded once, as an affirmation, and then stormed out the door into the corridor, quickly followed by Hermione.

Kana's mind was racing as her feet ran on reflex, taking a different route that when they had left for food. Quickly coming upon stairs she took them 2 at a time reaching an entryway that lead to a large room, off of which was a grand staircase and a large open doorway. It was the latter that she chose to dart through.

Her heart was aching, along with her lungs as she ran towards the lake. It was the only thing she could focus on. That was why she missed the small divot in the ground.

Her knee's took the brunt of the fall, as her hands braced themselves on the soft sand that bordered the water. Frustrated, Kana fisted her hands and pitched handful after handful of sand into the lake. She screamed with each throw and grunted in exertion. Finally, after having exhausted herself, which took what felt like hours, she fell backwards, hoping to sleep off the feelings that coursed through her body. But that wasn't to be, because, instead of the firm ground, she fell into the open arms of her mother.

Hermione had settled herself behind her daughter, knowing that she wouldn't make any headway until Kana had physically expressed her feelings. When her arms were filled with her angry teen, she pulled them together and embraced her tightly. Murmuring gently and rocking as Kana's harsh gasps for air turned into sobs.

Kana twisted her torso in an effort to burrow deeper into her mother, having not found words to express her thoughts. That was until she found the one word that was teasing the tip of her tongue. "Why!"

It was that word that broke the dam. "WHY! Why isn't he what he's supposed to be! Why didn't he look for us! How did he not know that we existed? He is supposed to be a genius, but, but he is so STUPID! He has a house elf, he is a monster! How can he live with himself! He, he, he was supposed to be there! That's what Dads do! They don't enslave!" As the words fell out, her heart sunk lower and lower, until there was nothing left to sat, and she could barely feel it.

Hermione sat in silence for a few minutes, just rocking her daughter as the gasping sobs subsided and Kana's grip loosened slightly. "I can't speak for him. But what I can say is that it is not his fault that he didn't look. It is mine. And that maybe you shouldn't expect him to live up to the preconceived notion of a father you built for him." When Kana glared up at her through tear reddened eyes she smiled softly. "What I can say is that we will take things one day at a time. One day at a time is all that anyone can ask of you."

One day at a time, huh? Kana thought it over. She could try that.

But he's still an idiot. Though he is her idiot, now.

A.N.: So that's it. I'm done. Mostly. I had big plans that were made when I was too young to figure out a plot line so they fell through the cracks. I apologize. I know I promised a sequel, well, this is it. I know it isn't all that it was cracked up to be, but I have grown out of this story. It is one that I go back to and cringe. And I do not think it is healthy to hold onto something like that. It's like keeping your cat on life support when all it wants to do is chase butter flies in the Elysium Fields. Now, maybe, a long time down the road, I may do a little resurrection spell and raise my cat from the dead and hope it doesn't become a zombie and kill me, but that time is not now, and I hope no one clings to idea. Please enjoy this. And if you have any ideas off where you thought it might go, send them in a review, they might help the mojo but that is just a 30/70 shot.

Live Long and Prosper, insomniareader.


End file.
